


Heartbreak

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Multi, best solution to a love triangle is an OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: When Miranda and Jonas return to Rip’s life, Gideon has to figure out where she fits into their lives now.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> As always, no real plot

Gideon’s heart stopped when she saw the two figures standing on the bridge. She was tempted to hold Rip’s hand, comfort him, but one look at his face told her that nothing could help him through this. His jaw hung open, eyes wide, for the past thirty seconds he had tried to get a word out but couldn’t. Finally, the little boy broke the suspense.

“Daddy!” Jonas ran into Rip’s arms and that was all it took for him to melt, wrapping the boy and picking him up, pressing kisses to his hair.

Gideon felt the need to ask how it was possible, if they could even trust these were the real Jonas and Miranda. What if they were being fooled? But then Miranda stepped forward and Rip automatically opened his arm for her and she hugged him, then kissed him. And Gideon’s world stopped.

Silently, she stepped away, not wanting to interrupt the family moment. Her heart broke as she turned away, completely missing how Jonas reached out to hug her next. Tears stung in her eyes as she walked away, quickly realizing that no matter how much she wanted to be part of the family, she never would be.

She had no place on board her own ship.

* * *

 

Gideon thought she had done a rather good job of avoiding the Hunters since the Miraculous Return, as she was now calling it. Luckily, she had kept a room to herself, no need to share a bed with Rip anymore. If it made it a little harder to sleep, it was worth it knowing that Rip was happy at least. She had the Waverider plan her schedule so she could be up before the family, have breakfast and prepare the rest of her meals to keep in her room. Then she worked on maintenance or simply locked herself up in her bedroom, trying to figure out her next steps.

Either they had to leave, or she did. And Gideon already knew how this would end.

It was one such morning when she was fabricating her chocolate chip pancakes when the sound of someone clearing their throat nearly made her jump out of her skin. With a squeak she turned to face the intruder.

“Miranda!”

Miranda stepped forward with a kind smile and reached out to take Gideon’s hands in her own. She was so surprised by the action, Gideon didn’t even resist.

“Hello, Gideon.” Miranda moved a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Gideon shivered at the touch. “You’re human?”

Gideon nodded mutely.

“You’re very beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you, for looking after Rip all these years.”

Miranda engulfed her into a hug and Gideon felt tears prick her eyes again. She didn’t deserve her thanks. Not when Gideon felt like a homewrecker, for falling in love with Rip, trying to get him to move on with her.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a gasp, heart tightening in her ribs. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. He told me just what you two meant to each other-”

“We never – we weren’t intimate, I promise you. I would never – you weren’t here – you were dead – I’m sorry!” Gideon couldn’t stop the tears from coming full force anymore.

Miranda rubbed circles on her back, soothing her slightly. “It was years for him and you made him happy. It was good for him to move on. Yes, it’s a little strange. For us it feels like no time has passed at all. One second there was fire and then we were here.”

Gideon imagined it was no fun knowing your husband was with another woman. “I’m sorry,” she repeated. She stepped away from Miranda’s warmth, guilt overwhelming her. “I’m leaving,” she blurted out.

“What?”

“So, you don’t have to worry about me. I won’t get in the way, I promise. Rip – Captain Hunter has his family now. You and Jonas.” Gideon’s voice cracked over the boy’s name, her Little Captain. Maybe they would still let her visit him from time to time. “And the Waverider. I just need a few more days to pack-”

“Gideon, you don’t have to leave.”

“Yes, I do.” She looked down and grabbed her fabricated tea, still not as good as Rip could make it. Gideon would have to learn how to cook on her own now, live on her own. “It’s for the best. I’m sorry, for everything.”

Without a backwards glance, Gideon left the galley, leaving a gobsmacked Miranda behind.

* * *

 

There was a knock at the door that Gideon pointedly ignored. Instead she continued stuffing her clothes into the suitcase. Packing was much harder than she thought it would be. Hopefully, the funds she had gathered would be enough for her to find a decent flat to live in.

The doors whooshed open, derailing her train of thought and she glared at the ceiling.

“I didn’t want visitors,” she hissed lightly.

“Too bad,” said Rip, wandering in. He paused when he saw the empty wardrobe and dresser, desk cleared off, bed completely stripped. “So, it’s true. You’re leaving?”

“Yes.”

He stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on her arm. Gideon ceased her moving immediately.

“Please, don’t leave,” he whispered.

“I can’t stay here, Rip – Captain Hunter.” She wiped her eyes quickly before facing him properly. “It’s not what you think, really. I am so happy that you have your family back.” She gave him a wet but sincere smile. “After everything you’ve been through, how hard you’ve fought for them, you deserve a happy ending.”

“What does this have to do with you leaving? I know I hurt you-”

“This has nothing to do with our previous relationship.” Gideon took a deep breath. “I won’t lie, it hurts. Just as I know it hurt you too. But I know what you feel for me could never compare to the love you have for Miranda, for Jonas. They are your family.”

“So are you.”

“I was your girlfriend, for a short time. Ex-girlfriend now, if you like. Or you can pretend it never happened.”

“Gideon-”

“You have a second chance. I – I deserve one too,” she said a little unsurely.

“Of course, you do.” He reached out and squeezed her hand. “You deserve happiness.”

Gideon nodded and stepped out of his grasp. “Thank you. If going off ship is the only way to be happy, then it’s something I have to do.”

“No.”

“Captain-”

“My name is Rip, Gideon. Use it. I’m not Captain anymore,” he said sternly, taking a deep breath. “You are.”

Gideon dropped the shirt she had been holding and stared at him blankly. “What?”

“I am not kicking you off your ship, out of your home. You and the Waverider, you’re one. Despite what you may want me to believe, I know your heart was never truly mine.”

Gideon looked down and blushed lightly.

“It’s okay, I know that feeling, having to share your heart, the one you love.” He swallowed and stepped forward, taking her hand again. “The ship is yours, it is your home and always will be. If you allow us to stay, then we would be delighted, ecstatic. And if you want to be alone, then we will leave. It is whatever you want. But if anyone goes, it’s us, not you.”

Gideon saw the hopeful look painted on his face, the shine in his eyes, turn of his lips. It was an innocent, handsome look. The same look Jonas would give her when he wanted extra candy.

“I think you should leave,” she whispered.

He dropped her hand like she burned him and stepped back, shoulders tightened, swallowing a lump in his throat. “Okay,” he whispered hoarsely. “As you wish.”

* * *

 

“Why aren’t you coming with us, Gigi?”

Jonas sat in Gideon’s lap, refusing to let go and leave with his parents. Gideon rubbed his back and bounced him slightly on her knee as she kissed his hair. Never in all her existence did she think she would have the chance to hold her dear little Jonas. She hugged him tightly and pressed her cheek to the top of his head, tears stinging her eyes again.

“I have to stay here, my Little Captain.”

“But why?”

“This is my home.”

“Daddy says home is with family. That means it’s with us.”

She kissed his cheek, unsure of how to tell him that she wasn’t family. “You’ll like your new home a lot. Your Daddy made sure of it.”

Jonas shook his head and pressed against her. “No!”

“Jonas, your father has many friends in the early twenty-first century, you’ll love it.”

“You’re Daddy’s best friend.”

Gideon swallowed the lump in her throat. “Well, you’re mine.”

Jonas giggled and kissed her cheek, pulling on her hair. “I like you like this now.”

“Do you like me better like this or like a floating head?”

He hummed. “Both. You were ticklish then.”

In response, she tickled his stomach, making him squirm and laugh loudly. When she finished she hugged him again and kissed him one last time.

“I love you, my Little Captain.”

“I love you too, Gigi. When are you gonna come with us?”

Her heart dropped. Despite all her explanations, Jonas still didn’t understand that this was goodbye. She wouldn’t be coming with them, now or ever. A clean break was what was needed. For so long her life had revolved around others, she needed a fresh start.

“Soon,” she lied.

“Jonas, go help your mother with your things,” called Rip, walking up to them.

“Yes, Daddy.” Jonas gave Gideon one last kiss on the cheek and ran off to his mother.

Gideon stood up, wringing her hands nervously and avoiding eye contact. Rip stopped the fidgeting with a hand over hers, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

“Did you mean it; will we see you soon?” he asked quietly.

“I think we both know that a clean break is best for all of us.”

“Jonas will miss you dearly. So will Miranda.”

“Jonas is five, he’ll forget me soon enough.” She had no words for Miranda.

“I won’t. Neither will he.”

Gideon cleared her throat. “Do you have everything?”

Rip dropped her hand and stepped back with a nod. “Yeah, just getting the last couple of bags. Thank you, for finding us a house.”

“Least I could do since I’m kicking you off,” she joked awkwardly. “If you need anything, help or if there’s trouble, you can call.”

“And if I just want to see you?” he asked. When she didn’t answer he sighed. “Where are you going to go now?”

Gideon shrugged. “I don’t know yet. All of time out there,” she smiled excitedly, “I can go visit it all. Actually see things, explore.”

“You deserve to.” He glanced back at his family and saw they were ready to go. Miranda made to move forward but he shook his head. “I suppose this is it.”

“Yes, I guess it is.” Her gaze turned to Miranda and then to Jonas, blowing him a kiss. “Take care of them.”

“Take care of yourself, Gideon, please. Know that you are more than worthy of being loved, more than capable of it. You deserve it.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly looking down.

“Well, it – it’s been an honour. Thank you for allowing me and my family to stay on your ship for so long.”

He held out his hand. Gideon took it, shaking his hand, stiff and overly formal and completely wrong as it felt. Then he pulled her into a hug, trapping her against his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, Gideon. Always.”

“I know. I love you too,” she whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Until the next time, Captain.”

Gideon’s heart stuttered at the title and the salute he gave her. She closed her eyes, counted back from twenty, and when she opened them again, they were gone.

Gideon was alone on her ship once more. She always was.

* * *

 

Rip rang the doorbell and waited patiently. When it finally opened it was Jax on the other side, looking rather surprised to see the Hunters.

“Don’t tell me you forgot,” said Rip, waiting for his friend to extend an invitation to his family.

“Rip,” Jax stepped out of the way to let them in, giving Miranda a smile and ruffling Jonas’ hair, “I did actually. Did we say today?”

“We did. But if now isn’t a good time we can come back another day?”

“We did bring a casserole,” said Miranda, raising the dish, “but Rip made it so it was hardly any effort on my end.”

“No, no, here, let me take that.” Jax took the dish from her hands. “I forgot, but you should still come in. We agreed on lunch weeks ago.”

From the other room they could hear little Teeny laugh and squeal.

“Is Doctor Palmer here?” asked Rip. Meanwhile, Jonas dodged and weaved through the adults to go find his friend.

“What? No – it’s – hey, come back here!” said Jax, calling after Jonas.

“Jonas, you can’t just run off like that!” yelled Miranda, grumbling about how the boy got his manners from Rip. She set off after him and Jax shook his head worriedly.

“What’s wrong?” asked Rip with a frown. His friend seemed more on edge than usual.

“Nothing, I just-”

“Gigi!”

Rip’s chest gave a pang, his heart felt heavy like it had been filled with lead. “Oh,” he said quietly. He hadn’t seen Gideon in the three months that they had left the Waverider.

“She didn’t want you to know,” Jax said quietly.

“She visits you?” he asked, voice breaking.

“Not that often, really,” Jax said hurriedly. “Sometimes, for Teeny, really.”

“Oh.”

“Rip, I’m sorry-”

“No, it’s fine. Not your fault. Your house, your rules. You may entertain whatever guests you please.”

“Daddy!” screamed two voices from the other room.

Jax and Rip shared a look before heading that way. Jax dropped off the casserole in the kitchen and ran into Rip as they entered the play room. Inside, glitter covered the floor, stuffed animals littered the room, and Gideon sat on the floor, covered head to toe in glitter and paint. At the side, Miranda held a hand to her mouth, stifling a laugh while the two kids each tugged on Gideon.

“My Giddy!”

“My Gigi!”

Teeny, who was two years younger than Jonas, plopped herself into Gideon’s lap and blew a raspberry at Jonas. Gideon easily started stroking her hair until she saw Jonas’ eyes well up with tears. Immediately, she opened an arm for him that Jonas tried to crawl into until Teeny batted him away.

“Teeny, that is not what we do to our friends,” scolded Jax.

“My Giddy!”

“I’m her Little Captain,” said Jonas, hugging Gideon from the side. The poor woman looked like she was about to topple over from the weight of them both.

“You can share,” Rip told his son sternly, giving him a look.

“No!”

He took off running toward the backyard where the Waverider stood. Miranda started after him until Gideon stood up.

“Let me,” she said softly, gently placing Teeny to the ground and giving the little girl a kiss. “This is my fault, I should fix it.”

Miranda nodded and Gideon headed off, following Jonas at a slower pace to let the little boy cool off. When she entered the ship she headed straight to the room that he’d kept when they all lived together. She knocked on the door lightly.

“Go away! I don’t like you anymore!”

Gideon’s heart ached and she silently pleaded with the ship to let her in. Eventually, the doors opened. Jonas threw an extra pillow at her that she easily dodged and turned away.

“I know your father raised you with better manners than that,” she said easily, taking a seat on the bed and stroking his hair.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“We don’t take our anger out in violence, Jonas.”

“You didn’t come back,” he said quietly. “You promised you would.”

“Oh, Jonas, it’s a lot more complicated than-”

“No!”

She stretched out on the bed and held the little boy close to her, trying to comfort him.

“You don’t love me anymore,” he cried.

Gideon’s heart broke all over again. “Oh, Jonas. You know that’s not true. I love you lots and lots.”

“No, you don’t! You love Teeny now!”

“I can love both of you, can’t I?”

Jonas stayed stubbornly silent and Gideon kissed his forehead, brushing his hair back.

“I loved you before I even knew what love was,” she whispered. “Now you were gone a very long time for me, and after I turned human, I realized that I can’t be with the Waverider forever. I needed someone to look after her when I couldn’t.”

“Teeny?”

Gideon nodded and Jonas huffed, big fat tears rolled down his cheeks and Gideon wiped them away.

“Why can’t I have her?”

Gideon quickly realized she didn’t have an answer to that. Because it broke her heart to give his father up? Because she had kicked them off the ship? Because it hurt her everyday knowing that she wasn’t really part of the family and Jonas wasn’t hers? All that had been true before and done of her own volition.

“I don’t know,” she said honestly. “I never thought I’d get to see you again, to hug and kiss you. How about you and Teeny share, does that seem fair?”

“She doesn’t even call you right. You’re Gigi,” argued Jonas.

“I’m your Gigi and I’m her Giddy. That’s what makes it so special. I’ll only ever be your Gigi.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky swear.” She held out her pinky and locked it with his before pulling him in for a hug.

“I love you, Gigi.”

“Love you too. Now, want to go play Pirates and Captains with Teeny?”

Jonas nodded and hurried off to see his friend. Gideon sighed and was about to lie back on the bed when she caught movement in the corner of her eye.

“You might as well come in,” she called.

“I didn’t want to interrupt,” said Rip, awkwardly standing in the doorway.

“It’s fine. We were done anyway. I think they’ll make nice now.”

“Good, that’s good. Jax was talking with Teeny but you might still want to insist to her that you can have more than one best friend and she’s one of them.”

“I will.”

“Am I still your best friend too?” he joked, a pleading look in his eyes.

“You know you are,” she said quietly, looking down.

“Really? Because you don’t visit. Don’t call, don’t respond to any of my messages, visit Jax and Teeny, and I know you are your own person and it’s your own choice but – I miss you, Gideon.”

Gideon closed her eyes. “Rip, please-”

“If not for me, then for Jonas. Doesn’t he deserve to see you too? He loves you.”

Gideon played with her necklace absentmindedly. “I love him too. But it’s different. He has you and Miranda, his parents. He doesn’t need me. Where would I even fit in?”

“You’re family.”

She scoffed. “No, I’m not and you know it.”

“No, I don’t.” He stepped forward and took a seat next to her. “You’re family, Gideon. Always have been.”

She huffed and stood up, marching out of the room. “Just stop it already!”

“What’s wrong?” asked Miranda, hearing all the commotion and joining them at the bridge.

“Look, I appreciate what you’re both trying to do here,” said Gideon, “but let’s not kid ourselves. I don’t have any place in your lives. You don’t need me.”

Miranda shared a look with Rip who nodded before she stepped forward. She cupped Gideon’s face gently. “But what if we still want you?”

The implication was clear in her eyes and Gideon’s lips parted, trying to understand. “I – what?”

“We want you,” repeated Miranda. “Don’t we, Rip?”

“We do.” He slinked his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the back of her neck, just how Gideon always liked.

Her heart rate jumped, feeling the warmth of Rip behind her and the intensity of Miranda’s gaze sweeping over her body.

“What’s happening?” she whispered.

“We want you,” said Miranda, kissing her cheeks. “We love you.”

“But you – both of you – you’re married and-”

“We’ve talked about it before,” said Rip. “Even before you were human. It wasn’t exactly a secret how I felt for you.”

“You – even then?”

“Even then,” confirmed Miranda. “He was positively smitten. And I understood why when I first met you.”

“But you never said!”

“What, tell my AI that wanted me gone that I was likely head over heels in love with her?” Rip asked rhetorically. “It would have been a recipe for disaster, not that it stopped Miranda from teasing me.”

“I told him to go after you, I did.”

Gideon wondered if the oxygen content on the ship was decreasing. The room was spinning and she felt a little lightheaded. Rip’s grasp on her tightened as her legs began to give out.

“Gideon, you are positively blushing,” he murmured in her ear.

She wasn’t very surprised. Having just Rip dote on her made her turn a bright red, she couldn’t even imagine what she looked like now with Miranda smirking at her like that. She was sure she would probably explode any second with how her cheeks were burning.

“Well?” said Miranda.

“Sorry – what?” she said breathlessly. Gideon had to look at the oxygen analyzers, they were probably broken.

“We just told you we love you, isn’t there something you’d like to tell us as well?”

Gideon found it very hard to concentrate with Rip’s lips skimming over her shoulder and Miranda’s hands wandering over her arse and under her shirt.

“I – I really can’t think straight.”

“That’s a nice change,” murmured Miranda, kissing her neck.

“Oh bloody hell!” She gasped and closed her eyes. “I-I can’t. You’re married to each other and I don’t want to just be some play thing on the side and-”

“That’s not what you are,” Rip said harshly. “Bollocks, Gideon. The only reason we never consummated our relationship is because you’ve got it in your head that you’re some sort of mistress on the side. That’s not what you are!”

“Then what am I?”

“Family,” said Miranda. “Preferably, our wife, if you wanted to be.”

Gideon’s eyes widened. “You can’t mean that.”

“We do,” Rip said seriously. “We want you to be ours, properly.”

“But-”

“Do you love us?”

Gideon closed her eyes, pushing back the tears, and nodded once.

“Do you want to be with us?” whispered Miranda, pressing closer against her.

Again, one nod. “That’s all I’ve wanted for a long time,” she whispered hoarsely. “I just wanted to be a part of what you two have.”

“And now you are,” said Rip. “Properly.”

“So what do you think?” said Miranda, interlacing their fingers and kissing her lips. Behind Gideon, Rip kissed her neck and back, hands moving under her shirt. She was trapped between the two, enveloped in their love. Gideon leaned back against Rip, allowing Miranda to press forward and give Rip a kiss. Her heart raced and her mind was a flurry that suddenly went blank when Rip kissed her properly and Miranda held her close.

“I – I think I’m covered in paint and glitter,” she finally said. Rip blinked and Miranda gave her an odd look. Gideon swallowed and followed through, hoping they meant what they said. “And I think I could use a shower, and some help cleaning up.”

A sly smile spread across Rip’s lips as Miranda smirked.

“Well, there is only one bathroom on this ship,” he murmured.

“And conserving water is very important, especially if you need help, cleaning up,” said Miranda, stroking her arm lightly.

Gideon closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in their touch, their love. “I do.”

“Well then, lead the way, Captain.” Rip gave her an encouraging smile.

“I love you,” she blurted out. “Both of you. More than I even thought I knew.” It was what had felt so wrong. She had always thought she was simply jealous of Miranda, now she knew she was jealous of them both, hurt that they hadn’t needed her. Wanted her.

“We love you too.”

Gideon accepted their kisses, knowing she was taking a huge risk and would possible suffer an even greater heartbreak in the end. They would have to discuss their relationship later. Where they would live, how it would work, what they would tell Jonas. But for now, as she locked hands with them both, only one thing mattered.

She wasn’t alone anymore. Gideon was loved.


End file.
